Opera time table W08/2014
Index of colors * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Standard operas * Zarzuelas 17.02.2014 - Monday/Montag 01:43 Giovanni Paisiello - Proserpine (2003) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 04:16 André-Ernest-Modeste Grétry - Richard Cœur de Lion (1990) Nuova Era (F) 05:42 Gaetano Donizetti - Roberto Devereux (2002) Opera Rara (I) 07:47 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Semiramide (2006) Dynamic (I) 10:21 Saverio Mercadante - Il bravo (La veneziana) (1990) Nuova Era (I) 12:57 Giuseppe Verdi - Macbeth (Original Version 1847) (1997) Dynamic (I) 15:12 Giuseppe Verdi - Un ballo in maschera (1989) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 17:27 Ruggero Leoncavallo - La Bohème (1990) Nuova Era (I) 19:39 Filippo Marchetti - Romeo e Giulietta (2005) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 21:56 Gabriel Dupont - La Cabrera (2000) Bongiovanni (I) 23:01 Jules Massenet - Manon (Manon Lescaut) (1969) Opera D'Oro (SunnyMoon) (I) 18.02.2014 - Tuesday/Dienstag 01:12 Ruggero Leoncavallo - Chatterton (2004) Bongiovanni (I) 03:00 Giacomo Puccini - Edgar (2005) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 04:23 Antonio Smareglia - Nozze Istriane (1999) Bongiovanni (I) 06:05 Ottorino Respighi - La fiamma (1997) Agorà Musica (I) 08:23 Karl Goldmark - Die Königin von Saba (1970) Gala (D) 11:03 Ferruccio Busoni - Turandot (1991) Virgin Classics (D) 12:18 Ferruccio Busoni - Arlecchino (1991) Virgin Classics (D) 13:20 Franz Schreker - Die Gezeichneten (1994) London Records (D) 16:10 Viktor Ullmann - Der Sturz des Antichrist (1995) CPO (D) - 1st recording 17:56 Zakaria Paliashvili - Absalom and Etery (1979) Deutsche Grammophon (KA) - 1st recording 20:04 Jean Cras - Polyphème (2003) Timpani (F) - 1st recording 22:43 Paul Dukas - Ariane et Barbe-Bleue (1968) Conductor: Tony Aubin (F) 19.02.2014 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:34 Franco Alfano - Cyrano de Bergerac (2002) CPO (F) 02:35 Gustave Charpentier - Louise (1976) Sony Classical (F) 05:25 Jean Sibelius - Jungfrun i tornet (Neito tornissa) (2001) Virgin Classics (FI) 06:02 Armas Launis - Aslak Hetta (2004) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 08:01 Aarre Merikanto - Juha (1995) Ondine (FI) 09:49 Douglas Moore - Carry Nation (1968) Bay Cities (E) - 1st recording 11:53 Benjamin Britten - Peter Grimes (1992) EMI Classics (E) 14:17 William Walton - Troilus and Cressida (1995) Chandos (E) 16:30 Michael Tippett - The Ice Break (1990) EMI (E) 17:44 Richard Meale - Voss (1986) Philips (E) - 1st recording 19:43 Richard Rodney Bennett - The Mines of Sulphur (2004) Chandos (E) - 1st recording 21:30 Nancy van de Vate - In the Shadow of the Glen (2001) VMM (E) 22:13 Wolfgang Mitterer - Massacre (2008) Col legno (E) - 1st recording Error: -2h + 12m (ended 21:38 and not 23:26) 21:38 John Adams - The Death of Klinghoffer (1992) Elektra Nonesuch (E) - 1st recording 23:53 John Adams - A Flowering Tree (2007) Elektra Nonesuch (E) - 1st recording 20.02.2014 - Thursday/Donnerstag 01:45 Kees Olthuis - François Guyon (1996) Erasmus Muziek Producties (NL) 03:00 Peter-Jan Wagemans - Legende (2011) Etcetera (NL) - 1st recording 05:07 Shigeaki Saegusa - Chushingura (1997) Sony Classical (JP) - 1st recording 08:14 William Bolcom - A View from the Bridge (2001) New World Records (E) - 1st recording 10:14 Aubert Lemeland - Laure (1997) DSK (F) 11:00 Charles Chaynes - Noces de sang (Bloody Wedding) (1988) Cybelia (F) - 1st recording 12:38 Flavio Testi - Saül (2003) Radio France (F) - 1st recording 14:11 Witold Rudziński - Odprawa posłów greckich (1966) Polskie Nagrania (PL) 14:58 Nikolai Karetnikov - Till Eulenspiegel (1988) Harmonia Mundi ® - 1st recording 17:30 Alfred Schnittke - Schisn s idiotom (Life with an idiot) (1992) Sony Classical ® 19:23 Gunnar de Frumerie - Singoalla (1985) Caprice (SV) - 1st recording 21:32 Tauno Pylkkänen - Mare ja hänen poikansa (Mare and her son) (2004) Ondine (FI) 23:50 Armas Launis - Aslak Hetta (2004) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 21.02.2014 - Friday/Freitag 01:49 Leevi Madetoja - Pohjolaisia (The Ostrobothnians) (1975) Finlandia (FI) 03:50 Leevi Madetoja - Juha (1977) Ondine (FI) 05:29 Erkki Melartin - Aino (2000) BIS (FI) 07:15 Franz Schreker - Irrelohe (1989) Sony Classical (D) - 1st recording 09:21 Karl Goldmark - Die Königin von Saba (1970) Gala (D) 12:01 Richard Wagner - Parsifal (2005) Dynamic (D) 15:58 Richard Wagner - Der fliegende Holländer (1971) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 18:12 Hector Berlioz - La Damnation de Faust (1990) Bayer Records (F) 20:13 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Les huguenots (2002) Dynamic (F) 23:28 Giacomo Meyerbeer - L'Africaine (1973) Gala (F) 22.02.2014 - Saturday/Samstag 02:26 Gaetano Donizetti - La fille du régiment (1995) Nightingale Classics (F) 04:14 Gaetano Donizetti - Dom Sébastien, roi de Portugal (2005) Opera Rara (F) - 1st recording 07:10 André-Ernest-Modeste Grétry - Richard Cœur de Lion (1990) Nuova Era (F) 08:36 Étienne-Nicolas Méhul - Stratonice (1995) Erato (F) 09:41 Niccolò Vito Piccinni - Roland (2000) Dynamic (F) 12:50 François-André Danican Philidor - Tom Jones (2006) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 15:04 Rebel and Francœur - Pirame et Thisbé (2007) Mirare Productions (F) 17:24 Antonio Sacchini - Oedipe à Colone (2004) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 18:56 Christoph Willibald Gluck - Alceste (1967) Opera d'Oro (I) 21:10 Christoph Willibald Gluck - Ezio (2007) Coviello Classics (I) - 1st recording 23.02.2014 - Sunday/Sonntag 00:19 Tommaso Traetta - Ippolito ed Aricia (1999) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 04:17 Carl Heinrich Graun - Montezuma (1992) Capriccio (I) 06:34 Domènec Terradellas - Artaserse (2008) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 09:32 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Sarx Records (I) 12:06 George Frideric Handel - Rodelinda (2006) Archiv Produktion (I) 15:14 George Frideric Handel - Ariodante (1995) Harmonia Mundi (I) 18:26 Johann Joseph Fux - Dafne in Lauro (1990) Nuova Era (I) 20:25 Leonardo Leo - Amor vuol sofferenza (1994) Nuova Era (I) - 1st recording 23:54 Leonardo Vinci - Le zite 'ngalera (1999) Opus 111 (I) - 1st recording Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2014